


The Adventures of Nisa and Virus

by Trickster3696



Category: Spicy City (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Adopted Children, Aliens, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster3696/pseuds/Trickster3696
Summary: Nisa and Virus, two detectives dealing with the insanity of a perverted future





	1. Aliens: Abducted by the Snakin

A woman is walking the streets at night when a bright flash of white engulfs her. When she comes to she’s naked and strapped to a chair. A door opens, and she screams in terror

  
Nisa and Virus were in their apartment, asleep. They were naked under the covers after an hour of intense love making. Through the window a bright light shined on them, then in an instant they were gone. Nisa groaned as she woke up, however instead of a warm bed and a hot lover she felt cold metal. She gasped as she looked around.

To her horror there were dozens of women all strapped into metal chairs with their legs spread, many of them in various stages of pregnancy, everything was a sterile white. “Ah you’re awake” a female voice said. Nisa looked and saw a woman; she was seven feet tall, blue scaly skin, bald head with a cobra like crest, snake like eyes, a human like face, human arms, bare chest with no breasts or nipples, and instead of legs she had snake tails. Nisa couldn’t believe it; she had been abducted by aliens, did they get virus too. “What’s going, where’s Virus” Nisa demanded, struggling against her bonds.

“Ah yes the cyborg, at first we were concerned about her reproductive capabilities but whoever augmented her kept all necessary organs intact and functional” the alien replied, slithering in front of Nisa. Nisa grew pale at this, seeing as there were pregnant women around her it didn’t take much to figure what they wanted. “WHERE IS SHE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER” she yelled, increasing her efforts to break free. The alien had a look of disinterest “Miss Lolita, your outburst is not going to help you, you’ll find calmness and cooperation the best path to take.” “FUCK YOU” Nisa yelled, the alien couldn’t help but chuckle “oh Miss Lolita, that statement is aimed at the wrong person.”

That’s when Nisa realized something “wait, how do you know my name” she asked. Before answering the alien began to feel up her body, groping her breasts and her pussy. Nisa shivered, her scales felt cold and rough “we don’t take women at random Miss Lolita; we use tiny drones to scan women and determine who has the best genetics, not to mention they download information on you from your species primitive computers” the alien explained. She lowered herself in front of Nisa’s pussy “we’ve been watching you for a while, I know you give in quite easily when exposed to pleasure.” She then started to lick Nisa with her long snake like tongue.  
Nisa did her best to stay quiet, not wanting to give this space bitch the satisfaction of hearing her sounds of arousal. But after a minute she couldn’t hold it in; like the alien said she was always weak to pleasure, something Virus always got a kick out of. “Why are you, oh shit, doing this, no not my clit” she groaned, the alien hitting all the right spots. The alien pulled her tongue from Nisa’s now wet pussy, savoring the taste of her juices. “You see miss Lolita; a century ago our species suffered a great catastrophe, a genetically engineered virus wiped out 70% percent of our population as part of a biological attack by another race we were at war with” she explained.

She proceeded to finger Nisa’s pussy and asshole “we won the war; but we cannot wait for our species to repopulate on it’s own, so we studied primitive races to find a species we can breed with, we found humans to be the best candidates. You humans have special DNA; it’s the most malleable our scientists have ever seen, making impregnation quite easy.” “since we found you humans we have reached 50% of our original population.”  
She stood back up, that’s when Nisa saw a slit just below her waste. It opened; and a cock slid out, it was fourteen inches long and two and a half inches thick. Nisa’s eyes widen in fear “n-no way, that thing will never fit” she said. The alien smirked “the women around you said the same thing and I’d say the results speak for themselves.” She prepared to penetrate Nisa when a meaty bang was heard, she fell to the floor and behind her was Virus, also naked and holding an alien wrench.

“Virus” Nisa said in happiness and relief. “Hey baby” Virus replied with a reassuring smile, she pushed a button on the side of the chair and Nisa’s restraints released her. Virus helped her girlfriend up and kept her steady until the wobbling in her legs stopped. Nisa hugged Virus “thank god you’re okay, they didn’t…” she trailed off. Virus pulled back to look at her “no, they were too busy making sure they could actually knock me up.”

They kissed then pulled away “We’ve got to get out of here” Virus said, “but we can’t just leave all these women” Nisa said. She saw all the other women seemed to be too out of it to know what was going on. “Don’t worry, we’ll take over the bridge and get us back home, someone on earth can help them” Virus assured her. Virus lead Nisa to a maintenance room she got the wrench from, they also found some emergency blankets, tore them up and wrapped them around their breasts and groins. “Virus how did you escape” Nisa asked, “you can thank the bastard who augmented me for that; I’ve got a small machine in my brain that can make it look like my brainwaves are at a minimum, basically they thought I was turned off.”

Nisa couldn’t help but chuckle “almost getting fucked by a snake woman is a pretty big turn off.” Virus did the same “yeah; but they don’t give a shit what we think, they’re cocky bitches though, they only left one person to watch me and she was too busy jerking off to me to notice I was awake. By the time she realized I was already choking her out.” She handed Nisa another wrench. Then Nisa realized something “wait what about security, like cameras” she asked “Virus smirk “like I said; they’re cocky, I didn’t see any cameras on the way here, they probably figured no one could escape stupid bitches” with that they were off.

A few minutes later an alarm sounded, and a voice spoke over the pa system “ _attention, two humans have escaped confinement, one is a cyborg, and she is to be considered highly dangerous_.” “Well they know we’re out now” Nisa said, they heard someone approach and hid in the shadow of a pillar against the wall. Three more aliens and a dozen humanoid robots ran passed. Once they were gone they approached a door “this leads to the engine room, we can cut through it and get to the bridge faster and there’s plenty of places to duck into” Virus said. Nisa raised an eyebrow “How do you know that” she asked. Virus smirked “well that horny snake wasn’t using her brain for much good, so I figured I’d put it to better use” she said, licking her lips. Nisa smiled “I am SO glad the chief let you keep that.”

The engine room was loud and dark, occasionally they passed a patrol but managed to stay out of sight. They exited the engine room then they heard crying from a nearby room. They cautiously approached and were shocked and disgusted by what they saw, among the pregnant women was a young girl, no older than thirteen. She was white, had red hair in pigtails held by pink ribbons and blue eyes, “sick bitches” Virus growled. They entered the room; the girl closed her eyes in fear when she heard the door open, then she felt her restraints be released. She opened her eyes and saw Nisa and Virus “it’s okay, we’re going to get you and everyone else out of here” Nisa said.

The girl hugged her and cried while Nisa rubbed her back. “What’s your name” Nisa asked, pulling away and holding her shoulders. The girl sniffled “Sarah, Sarah Arch” “Sarah we’re going to get you and everyone out of here, your parents must be worried sick” Nisa said. Sarah began crying again “I don’t have parents, they died in an accident and I live in an orphanage.” Virus could sympathize with that, she never knew her parents and grew up as a kid on the street. “Sarah; they didn’t do anything to you, did they” she asked, Sarah shook her head “no, they all left to look for you two before they could.”

Nisa and Virus sighed in relief, at least she was spared that torment. Virus pulled off the fabric covering her breasts “here, you need this more than me” she said as she tied it around the young girl’s chest. Nisa did the same, wrapping it around the girl’s groin. Sarah sniffled “thank you” she said.  
Before anything else could be said a robotic voice spoke up “ _ **halt**_.” They turned and saw two robots pointing lasers at them “ _ **you will return to your breeding chairs immediately**_ ” one said. Nisa and Virus stood and held up their wrenches but dropped them when the machines prepared their weapons “ _ **you will return to your breeding chairs immediately, this is your final warning**_ ” the other said. They held up their hands “what do we do” Nisa whispered, Virus smiled at her “I got this.” Faster than the machines could react Virus kicked her wrench at them; it hit the robot on the left, knocking it over and causing to shoot it’s laser and hit the other.  
The left robot tried to stand but it’s head was smashed by Nisa. Nisa and Virus took their weapons and the three ran out of the room. After a few minutes they stood at the entrance of the bridge. “Alright Sarah, stay low and in cover, we don’t know how many are in there” the girl nodded. The door opened, and the duo sprayed the room with laser fire.

The crew were caught off guard and most of them were killed or injured before they could react. The three took cover behind a line of computers just before the crew returned fire. The firefight was intense; Nisa and Virus popping out of cover and ducking down while the crew scrambled to get the situation under control. An alien tried to get to the pa system but was shot along with the communicator. Soon the shooting died down and the humans were the only ones left standing.  
They heard a wet cough, they saw the captain of the ship on her command chair. She had been hit in the opening volley and was slowly dying. She coughed up green blood as her life slowly faded. “Y-you will never escape; my crew will capture you and you(hack) you will be impregnated until you have no eggs left in your ovaries, the Snakin never forgive their enemies” she said. Virus scowled “that’s what you think bitch” she said, shooting the captain in the head, now the only crew left on the bridge were the dead and dying.  
Virus approached the master computer and locked the door “Alright, that should keep them out for a while” she looked out the window and saw earth. “Alright how are going to get this nightmare ship back to earth; we had the element of surprise, but they’ll be ready for us when they get here” Nisa asked. “Virus smiled “already got an idea; the main computer controls everything on this ship, including the robots. I’ll hack them and set them to take out the aliens” she said. She got a serious look “it’ll take a while and the algorithms will take a bit and there’s no guarantee it’ll work before they get in here. Plus, if they get in soon enough they can stop it.”  
She pressed some buttons and a door opened showing a triangle shaped ship “this is the captain personal escape shuttle; Sarah I want you to get in it and I will set up the autopilot, if we fail you’ll go to back to Earth.” Sarah’s eyes widened “but I can’t just leave you” she said, tears brimming in her eyes. Nisa knelt down and held her face so she could look her in the eye “Sarah, you need to be brave, if at least one person gets back home this will all be worth it, and if anyone is that one person it should be you. You have your whole life ahead of you, you have a chance to be someone great, not some breeding factory.” Sarah sniffed before wiping her tears and nodding.

Once she was prepared Virus began hacking, after a few minutes she was done “alright everything is set, I’ll stay at the computer in case they figure out what we’re planning and fight off any counter hacking” Nisa nodded “Virus, whatever happens I want you to know I’ll always love you, no matter what.” After a minute they heard banging on the door “they’re in here” they heard a Snakin yell. A few minutes later they began cutting through the door, Nisa leveled her laser at the door.  
After a minute they had almost finished cutting when the computer beeped then laser fire was heard. Soon it stopped, the cut-out part of the door slowly slid out. Outside robots stood at attention and Snakin laid dead on the floor. Nisa dropped her laser a let out a sigh of relief, she and Virus went to the shuttle and entered. Sarah look at them with an unimaginable amount of joy “we did it Sarah, we did it” Virus said.

A few days later Nisa and Virus were in their apartment. They returned to earth and immediately help arrived. The women were taken to various hospitals and if nothing else than to spite the aliens that took them the eggs they birthed were sent straight to the incinerator, with a few spared for study. Many of the women had been on that ship for years, and it would take just as long to heal the damage the Snakin had done, both physically and mentally. Nisa and Virus were hailed as heroes, brave fighters that beat almost impossible odds. Not only that but they received money from laboratories, tech companies, and the military for the ship and everything on it. They immediately began studying it; helped by the data Virus had gathered, no doubt the Snakin would want revenge and the Earth needed everything it could get to fight.

The two only kept 20% percent of the money, the rest went to help the women from the ship. But most important was their new daughter. Sarah was expecting to be sent back to the orphanage, instead a police officer took her to an apartment. And out of it stepped her saviors, the joy she felt when they had won paled in comparison to what she felt then. The chief had given them a week off to rest and spend time with their new daughter.

After Sarah had gone to sleep Nisa and Virus were cuddling in their bed, wearing just their bra and panties. “God, what a wild ride” Virus said, “yeah, abducted by aliens, killing them, and adopting a daughter” Nisa replied. She started to feel up Virus “you looked so sexy knocking out that snake” she said in a seductive tone. Virus smiled “and thinking about you with that laser wearing almost nothing gets me wet” she said. They started making out while pulling off their underwear.  
Virus got on top of Nisa, who’s leg was held up, letting their pussies rub together. They started slow, enjoying the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other. “I love fucking you like this” Nisa said “I love looking into those sexy eyes.” Virus chuckled “and I love being able to kiss you while we grind against each other.” They started kissing again as they sped up.

Then virus did something that drove Nisa nuts with pleasure, she prodded her mouth with her brain stinger. After the two became detectives she had it modified for multiple functions, an off the books mod was a stimulator. With it she could stimulate the pleasure centers of the mind, something Nisa couldn’t get enough of. They broke the kiss as they began to reach the zenith of their pleasure “oh yeah baby give it to me, give it to me till I burst” Nisa said.  
Virus panted “here it comes, almost… almost” they kissed to muffle their screams to avoid waking up Sarah. Their pussies squirted a huge amount of juice as they rode their orgasm. After a minute of cumming they relax, and Virus slid off Nisa letting put her leg down. They basked in the afterglow and drifted off to sleep


	2. The Tigress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vigilante has been killing criminals in the city, but there is something more to it.

A group of men are meeting in an alley at night. After exchanging drugs and money they split apart. One man is alone when he hears something, he looks behind him and sees a woman with a pair of claw blades. His eyes widen in terror and he runs. After many twists and turns he stops in another alley to catch his breath. He looks behind him and sees no one. He turns to leave only to see her right in front of him. He screams and pulls out a gun, only to have it slashed out of his hand and a few of his fingers go with it. He grips his hand in pain and stumbles into some garbage cans. The woman stands over him and raises her claws.

The Next day Nisa and Virus approached a crime scene. The man from last night is covered in blood with numerous slashes across his body and his throat torn out. They approach an officer “what happened” Nisa asked “The Tigress, fifth person this month” he said. “Any ID” Virus asks, kneeling to examine the body. The officer nodded “Patrick Stone, like the other he’s got a record; robbery, resisting arrest, possession, possession with intent to sell, and attempted rape.” Nisa puts a finger to her chin “so either we’ve got someone that’s getting rid of competition or a vigilante.” “Definitely a vigilante if the note they left is anything to go by” the officer said. He led them to his squad car and showed them a piece of paper in a zip lock bag. On it were letters cut out from magazines and newspapers. Virus read it out loud “for years this city has been a cesspit of crime and corruption; thugs terrorizing the innocent, deviants preying on the helpless to satisfy their sick perversions, mad men playing God to fill their pockets, and those in power either doing nothing to stop it or taking part.” “No more, I am the Tigress and like the great beast of the jungle I will hunt down the fat and complacent.”

“Looks like we got a crusader” Nisa said. Another officer approached them “detectives we found another note” he said, handing them another note in a zip lock. Nisa read it “if the officers of “law enforcement” wish to stop me then they are welcome to try; tonight at 10 pm my next target will be Jenny Chi, if you wish to save the life of this scum and others then be ready for me.”

It was nearing the time and the police had Jenny at the station, an officer trying to calm her “Miss chi calm down.” Jenny wouldn’t hear it “calm down, how can I calm down when some lunatic vigilante wants to maul me like a fucking tiger” she said. Nisa and Virus stood outside the room and officers around the station were on high alert “so we’re just hoping this Tigress is crazy enough to think they can take on this station” Virus asked. Nisa sighed “it’s not a perfect plan but it’s the best we can do” Virus scowled “for all we know they could have just said that to distract us and kill someone while we guard that ungrateful bitch.” However, before Nisa could reply the power went out.

A few minutes earlier an officer was on the roof of a building across the street with a sniper rifle “see anything Tommy” someone said on his communicator “nothing, maybe this Tigress is a no show” he said “maybe but stay alert” the voice replied. However as soon as the exchange ended tommy was hit in the back of the head, knocking him out. The silhouette of a woman climbed down the building and dashed across the street. She slipped passed two officers and went down an alley that lead to the back of the station. A small window at the ground level lead to the basement, she slipped through it easily. Soundlessly she landed on the floor and then found the fuse box. She opened it and grabbed a toolbox next to it and threw it into the fuses.

Back in the room Jenny was being held in the woman was panicking “oh fuck, fuck, fuck it’s her, I’m dead, I’m so fucking dead” Jenny sobbed. The officer said nothing and simply stood in the center of the room with his shotgun at the ready. Nisa and Virus stood back to back in front of the door with their guns drawn “no way this is a coincidence” Nisa said, Virus nodded “be ready for anything.” Meanwhile Tigress was crawling through the vents until finally she had found her target, the officer guarding her directly under the vent. She pushed down and landed on top of him, knocking him out. Jenny screamed but was silenced by a slash to her throat; by then Nisa and Virus entered the room, but Tigress dashed past them. They gave chase firing their guns, but the killer dodged every shot. Soon they reached the roof and were joined by four other officers that were guarding the roof who formed a circle around Tigress.

“FREEZE, we have you surrounded give up or we will open fire” an officer ordered. Tigress put her hands up, this allowed everyone to get a good look at her. She was a woman in her early thirties with long straight black hair that went halfway down her back, dark skin color, black lipstick, and wore a skintight black catsuit. Her most striking feature were her eyes, they looked like the eyes of an actual tiger. An officer approached to cuff her when faster then anyone could react she grabbed his gun and kicked him aside. She fired and shot the guns out of the others’ hands “mother of god” an officer muttered. She rushed an officer and elbowed him hard in the face, then she roundhouse kicked the officer next to him. They both fell to the ground unconscious, everyone else looked on in shock of her strength and speed. She pounced on the officer that tried to cuff her and threw him at another, she rushed at them and kicked them in the heads, knocking them out.

She turned to face Nisa and Virus and removed her claws, placing them in sheaths on her hips. Then she spoke in an Indian accent “I have achieved what I came for; it’s obvious our fighting abilities are far apart, there is no shame in walking away” she said, her voice even and without a hint of arrogance. They narrowed their eyes at her “sorry kitty, but it’s our job to stop you” Virus said, Nisa nodded “eventually you’ll be caught, you should just save everyone anymore headaches and give up.” Tigress sighed “it is disappointing you two would support such a flawed system; I heard your story about the aliens, many others would have given up but not you. You fought, and you won, you made them pay for their crimes yet here you are, protecting a criminal and stopping someone who simply wishes justice be served.” “What you’re doing is causing chaos, if everyone took the law into their own hands nobody would get a fair trial, and that would result in innocent people being hurt and killed for crimes they didn’t commit, and people being killed for minor offenses” Nisa said. Tigress sighed again “it seems we cannot agree” she got into a fighting stance “very well; stop me if you can, when all else fails combat will decide who is right.”

Nisa and Virus charged her from two directions. Just as they were about to hit her she threw up her hands and caught their fists. She slammed them into each other and pushed them away. They managed to keep from falling over and turned back to face her just as she dashed at them. She sent a flurry of punches and kicks at them, they managed to block them but just barely. Soon however Nisa was too slow and Tigress got a punch to her face in, sending her stumbling back and onto her back on the ground. Virus was pissed off and went for a kick, but Tigress grabbed her leg and lift it, before bringing her in for a knee to the crotch. She pushed virus onto her back, Virus held her pained groined “you…cunt” she groaned. She struggled to get up when Tigress jumped up and crashed into her stomach with her knee. Virus curled into a ball, holding her stomach in pain.

Meanwhile Nisa was trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head ‘shit she’s strong, that punch nearly knocked me out’ she thought. Her head cleared just in time to see Tigress’ brutal finish on Virus. She snarled as she stood up and charged the woman, aiming a punch for her head. Tigress duck and drove her elbow into Nisa’s stomach. She gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs, she fell to her knees when Tigress grabbed her hair. Nisa groaned as she was held up by her hair; she tried to lift her arms, but they refused to listen. Tigress scoffed “pathetic, you speak of law and justice yet you’re too weak to even fight for your beliefs. I thought you were strong, but I see you were just lucky, well your luck has run out. You can sit on the sidelines while a true savior helps this city.” She callously tossed Nisa on top of Virus then climbed off the roof, disappearing into the night.

A few hours later everyone stood before the chief as he rubbed his temples. The officers and detectives were battered and beaten, ugly bruises on their bodies which they pressed ice packs against. The chief sighed before he spoke “clearly we’ve underestimated this vigilante; not only did she get in the station and kill the person we were protecting, she beat all of you with hardly any effort” he said. That last part stung, especially for Nisa and Virus. “It could be worse chief” tommy spoke up, holding an ice pack to his head “we could all be in the morgue with Jenny.” Another officer spoke “I’d rather be a corpse than deal with what comes next, the press is gonna be all over us, I can see the head lines now “police beaten by a single person” people will love that.” The others grumbled at this, physical pain was easy compared to utter humiliation. Tommy groaned at the mention of the press “I’m gonna need another aspirin, or a whole bottle.” The chief brought his fist down on the table “alright enough of that, we may have gotten our asses kicked but we can’t let that stop us” he said, “we know what she’s capable of now so next time we can plan better.”

After the meeting everyone had gone home. Nisa and Virus returned to their apartment, Sarah and the woman they hired were waiting for them. “Thanks for staying late Raven” Nisa said. Nisa and Virus had met Raven at her nightclub while on a case, the three quickly became friends and Raven would watch Sarah while they worked during the day. Raven gave them a supportive smile “no problem, it’s been a slow week anyway” after saying goodbye Sarah hugged her adoptive mothers. “I was so scared when I heard what happened” she said, the two hugged her back. “it’s alright Sarah, nothing seriously hurt except our pride” Virus joked, trying to lighten the mood. After Sarah had gone to bed Nisa and Virus laid in theirs. They tried to caress each other but they both winced when it made their bruises act up. “Virus” Nisa said “do you think she’s right, was everything we accomplished just luck.” Virus held her cheek “don’t let that self-righteous bitch get in your head Nisa, you heard the chief now that we know what she can do we’ll be ready for her next time.” Nisa still looked worried “but there’s something wrong about her; something unnatural, her eyes are a dead giveaway about that.” Virus gave her a reassuring smile “well we’ll ask her about it when she’s in cuffs.” She kissed Nisa and the two drifted off to sleep, unaware they were being watched.

Across the street Tigress was watching them from another rooftop with a scowl on her face “these two will be my downfall, that witch doesn’t know what she’s talking about” then she vanished into the night, ready to kill her next target

To be continued


End file.
